List of songs by Taylor Swift
This is a list of all songs performed and/or written by Taylor Swift. This list includes the songs released from her studio albums Taylor Swift, Fearless, Speak Now, and Red, along with her non-studio albums like Sounds of the Season:The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection, Beautiful Eyes, Live from Soho, Ronan, and Speak Now World Tour Live CD/DVD., Bonus, Deluxe and Platinum Edition of her Studio Albums, extended plays, soundtrack appearances, album appearances, digital releases, songs as a featured artist, any unreleased songs are found in the unreleased album, songs, and albums that aren't from her but has her songs like The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, One Chance OST, Hannah Montannah:The Movie, and Valentines Day Soundtrack 0–100 A A Chance (Unreleased) B Before The Storm (unreleased) Before the love story (With Nick Jonas) (unreleased) Busted (unreleased) Baby Girl (unreleased) *Come in with the Rain (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Can You Feel The Love Tonight (With Justin Timberlake) *Come in with the Rain (Demo) (unreleased) *Complicated (Carolyn Dawn Johnson cover) (unreleased) *Crazier (Hannah Montana: The Movie) *Crazier (Alternate Version) (unreleased) *Crazier (Demo) (unreleased) *Cross My Heart (unreleased) D *Dare You to Move (Switchfoot Cover) (unreleased) *Daddy (unreleased) *Dark Blue Tennessee (unreleased) *Dark Blue Tennessee (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Dear Digdan (unreleased) *Dear John (Speak Now) *Diary of Me (unreleased) *Didn't They (unreleased) *Don't Hate Me for Loving You (unreleased) *Don't You (unreleased) *Down Came the Rain (unreleased) *Drama Queen (unreleased) *Drive (Alan Jackson Cover) (unreleased) *Don't Tell Me You Want To, When I Don't Want To Anymore (unreleased) *Drops of Jupiter (Speak Now: World Tour Live; Train Cover ) E *Enchanted (Speak Now) *Eighth Grade Graduate (unreleased) *Everything Has Changed (Red) *Everything Has Changed (remix) *Eyes Open (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond ) F *Fall Back On You (unreleased) *Fall into Me (with Emerson Drive) (unreleased) *Fearless (Fearless) *Fearless (Demo) *Fifteen (Fearless) *Fifteen (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Find Your Way Back Home In The Fourth Of July (unreleased) *Firefly (unreleased) *Foolish One (unreleased) *Forever & Always (Fearless) *Forever & Always (Piano Version) (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Forgiveness (unreleased) *For You (unreleased) -- also known as 4 U G *Girl At Home (Red, Deluxe Edition) *Going Bananas (unreleased) *Going Louder Folks (unreleased) *Gracie (unreleased) *Gunpowder and Lead (Miranda Lambert Cover) (unreleased) H *Half of My Heart (John Mayer featuring Taylor Swift) (Battle Studies) *Haunted (Speak Now) *Haunted (Acoustic version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Heartbreaker (unreleased) *Her (unreleased) *Here You Come Again (Dolly Parton cover) *Hero Heroine (unreleased) *Hey Soul Sister (unreleased) *Hey Stephen (Fearless) *His Lies (unreleased) *Holy Ground (Red) *Honey Baby (unreleased) *Hopelessly Devoted to You (Olivia Newton-John Cover) (unreleased) *Hot N' Cold (with Katy Perry) (unreleased) *How to save a life (The Fray Cover) (unreleased) *Highway Don't Care (Featuring Tim McGraw, Keith Urban) I *I Almost Do (Red) *I Can See You (unreleased) *I'd Lie (unreleased) *I Heart ? (Beautiful Eyes (EP)) *I Heart ? (Demo) (unreleased) *[[If This Was a Movie (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *I Know What I Want (It Ain't You) (unreleased) *I Knew You Were Trouble (Red) *I'm Every Woman (Whitney Houston Cover) (unreleased) *I'm Looking Out for You (unreleased) *I'm Yours (Jason Maraz cover)(unreleased) *I bet you think about me (unreleased) *I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition and Beautiful Eyes) *I'm Only Me When I'm with You (Demo) (unreleased) *I'm Yours (with Jason Mraz) (unreleased) *Innocent (Speak Now) *In the Pouring Rain (unreleased) *Invisible (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *Invisible (Demo) (unreleased) *Irreplaceable (Beyoncé Cover) (unreleased) *I Need You (with Demi Lovato) (unreleased) *I Used to Fly (unreleased) *I Want You Back (Jackson 5 Cover) (unreleased) *I Wished On a Plane (unreleased) J *Jump Then Fall (Fearless Platinum Edition and the Valentine's day soundtrack) *Just south of knowing why (aka Drive all night; unreleased) *Just a Dream (Nelly Cover) (unreleased) *Jenny from the Block (with Jennifer Lopez)(unreleased) K *Kid in the Crowd (unreleased) *Kind Can Mean So Much (unreleased) *Kiss & Tell (unreleased) L *Last Christmas (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Last Kiss (Speak Now) *Leave Me Alone (unreleased)' *Leavin' (Jesse McCartney Cover) (unreleased) *Let's Go (unreleased) *Live for the Little Things (unreleased) *Livin' On a Prayer (Bon Jovi Cover) (unreleased) *Live Your Life (with T.I.) (unreleased) *Long Live (Speak Now) *Long Time Coming (aka Long time going; unreleased) *Look at You Like That (unreleased) *Lose Yourself (Eminem Cover) (unreleased) *Love Story (Fearless) *Love Story (Pop Mix) (Fearless]) *Love They Haven't Thought of Yet (unreleased) *Love to Lose (unreleased) *The Lucky One (Red) *They Don't Know Us (Unreleased) *Lucky You (unreleased) *Lucky You (Mr. Mig version) (unreleased) M *Made Up You (unreleased) *Making Up for Lost Love (unreleased) *Mandolin (unreleased) *Mary's Song (Oh My My My) (Taylor Swift) *Matches (unreleased) *Me (unreleased) *Mean (Speak Now) *Mean Planes (unreleased) (Wiz Khalifa featuring Taylor Swift) *Me and Britney (unreleased) *Mine (Speak Now) *Missing You (feat. Tyler Hilton) (John Waite Cover) (unreleased) *Mr. Perfectly Fine (unreleased) *My Cure (unreleased) *My Cure (Acoustic) (Unreleased) *My Own Way (unreleased) *My Turn to Be Me (unreleased) *Monologue Song(La La La) (Unreleased) *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em' Up) (Fall Out Boy Cover) N *Need You Now (unreleased) *Never Grow Up (Speak Now) *Never Fade (unreleased) *Never Mind (Acoustic version) (unreleased) *Never Mind (Country Version) (unreleased) *Never Mind (Pop Version) (unreleased) *Nashville (David Mead Cover) (World Tour Live DVD) *Nashville (unreleased) *Not My Fault (unreleased) *Never Getting Back Together O *Oh My My My (studio demo) (unreleased) *Oh My My My (acoustic demo) (unreleased) *One Thing (unreleased) *One Way Ticket (LeeAnn Rimes cover) (unreleased) *The Other Side of the Door (Platinum Edition) *The Other Side of the Door (Demo) (unreleased) *Our Last Night (Better Than Ezra Cover) (unreleased) *Ours (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Our Song (Taylor Swift) *Our Song (Demo) *The Outside (Taylor Swift) *The Outside (Demo) (unreleased) P *Perfect I Have Loved (unreleased) *A Perfectly Good Heart (Taylor Swift) *A Perfectly Good Heart (Demo) (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (Live) (unreleased) *Picture to Burn (Taylor Swift) *Picture to Burn (Radio Edit) (Beautiful Eyes) *Picture to Burn (Acoustic demo)unreleased) *Picture to Burn (Studio demo) (unreleased) *Pinapple Sombrero (unreleased) *A Place in This World (Taylor Swift) *A Place in This World (Demo) (unreleased) *Point of View *Pour Some Sugar On Me (With Def Leppard) *Put Your Records On (Corinne Bailey Rae Cover) (unreleased) Q No Taylor Swift song starts with the letter Q. Queue up a Question for the Queen about this strange Query? R *Rain Song (unreleased) *Realize (Colbie Caillat Cover) (unreleased) *Red (Red) *Red demo (deluxe edition]) *Red Shirts, Khaki Pants (The Target Song) (unreleased) *Rehab (Amy Winehouse Cover) (unreleased) *Ride of our lives (unreleased) *R-E-V-E-N-G-E (unreleased) *Run (George Strait Cover) (unreleased) *Ronan (Single) S *Sad Beautiful Tragic (Red) *Same Girl (unreleased) *Safe & Sound (featuring The Civil Wars) (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond) *Santa Baby (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Scream (unreleased) * Shake it Off (Taylor Swift) *Should've Said No (Taylor Swift) *Should've Said No (Alternate Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Should've Said No (with the Jonas Brothers) (Music from the 3D Concert Experience) *Silent Night (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Smile (Uncle Kracker Cover) (unreleased) *Smoky Black Nights (unreleased) *Someone Just Told Me (unreleased) *Someone Loves You (unreleased) *Songs About You (unreleased) -- also known as Writing Songs About You *Sparks Fly (Speak Now) *Sparks Fly (Live) (Speak Now World Tour Live CD/DVD) *Sparks fly (Live with original lyrics) *Speak Now (Speak Now) *Standing Here (unreleased) *Spinning Around (unreleased) *The Star-Spangled Banner (unreleased) *Stay Beautiful (Taylor Swift) *Stay Beautiful (Acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Stay Beautiful (Studio demo) (unreleased) *Stay Stay Stay *The Story of Us (Speak Now) *Sugar (unreleased) *Sugar We're Going Down cover) (unreleased) *Superman (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Superstar (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Superstar (Acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Superstar (Studio demo) (unreleased) *Starlight (Red) *State Of Grace (Red) *State of grace (acoustic) (Red deluxe edition) *Stay Stay Stay (Red) *Stupid Boy (unreleased) *Suddenly (unreleased) *Sunshine (unreleased) *Super Bass (Nicki Minaj Cover) (unreleased) *Sweet Escape (Gwen Stefani Cover) (unreleased) *Sweet Tea and God's Graces (unreleased) *Sweet Tea and God's Graces (acoustic) (unreleased) *Sweeter Than Fiction (One Chance soundtrack) *Swing Swing (All American Rejects Cover) T *Take a Bow (Rihanna Cover) (unreleased) *Teardrops on My Guitar (Taylor Swift) *Teardrops on My Guitar (Acoustic Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Teardrops on My Guitar (Alternate demo aka No Drew version) (unreleased) *Teardrops on My Guitar (studio demo) (unreleased) *Teardrops on my guitar (acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Pop Version/radio edit) (Taylor Swift Deluxe Version) *Tell Me (studio) (unreleased) *Tell Me (Acoustic) (unreleased) *Tell Me Why (Fearless) *Thank You (unreleased) *Ten Dollars and a Six Pack (acoustic) (unreleased) *Ten dollars and a six-pack (acoustic in studio) (unreleased) *Tennessee (unreleased) *That's Life (unreleased) *That's when (unreleased) *That's What You Get (with Hayley Williams) (unreleased) *The Best Day (Fearless) *The Lucky One (Red) *The Middle (unreleased) *The Moment I Knew (Red) *The New Girl (unreleased) *The Way I Loved You (Fearless) *The Worst Days With You (unreleased) *There's Your Trouble (Dixie chicks cover)(unreleased) *Thinking 'Bout You (unreleased) *Thirteen Blocks (Can't Call It Love) (unreleased) *This Here Guitar (unreleased) *This is Really Happening (unreleased) *This One's Different (unreleased) *Tied Together with a Smile (Taylor Swift) *Tied Together with a Smile (Acoustic demo)(unreleased) *Tied Together with a Smile (Studio demo) (unreleased) *Til Brad Pitt Comes Along (unreleased) *Timeless (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Taylor Swift) *Tim McGraw (Acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Piano demo) (unreleased) *To say (unreleased) *Today Was a Fairytale (Valentine's Day soundtrack) *Today Was a Fairytale (Pop Version) (unreleased) *Tonight (Also known as VMA Side Story) (VMA promo) *Tonight is our last night (unreleased) *Transfusion (unreleased) *Too Beautiful (unreleased) *Two Is Better Than One (Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift) (Love Drunk) *Two Steps Behind (With Deff Leppard) (unreleased) *The Last Time (Featuring Gary Lightbody from Snow Patrol)(Red) *Thug Story (ft T-Pain) (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Treacherous (Red) *Treacherous (Demo) (Red Deluxe Edition) U *Umbrella (Rihanna Cover) (Live from SoHo) *Under My Head (unreleased) *Unperfect (unreleased) *Untouchable (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Untouchable (stripped live) (unreleased) *Untouched (unreleased) V *Viva La Vida (Coldplay Cover) W *Wait for Me (unreleased) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Red) *We are never ever getting back together (country remix) *We were happy (unreleased) *Welcome Distraction (unreleased) *What Goes Around (Justin Timberlake Cover) (unreleased) *What Hurts the Most (Rascal Flatts Cover) (unreleased) *What Do You Say (unreleased) *What to Wear (unreleased) *When Love and Hate Collide (With Def Leppard) (unreleased) *White Christmas (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *White Horse (Fearless) *White Horse (Demo) (unreleased) *White Horse (Grey's Anatomy Version) (unreleased) *White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons Cover) (unreleased) *Who I've Always Been (unreleased) *Who Knew (P!nk Cover) (unreleased) *We're Just Two Cowgirls (Ft. Abigail Anderson) (Unreleased) *Wrecking Ball (unreleased) (Miley Cyrus Cover) *Why Would You (with Miley Cyrus) (unreleased) *Want U Back (with Cher Lloyd) *Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning) (Alan Jackson cover) X X marks the spot.. for one of only three letters that don't have any songs that begin with that letter. Y *You All Over Me (unreleased) *You Belong with Me (Fearless) *You Do (unreleased) *You Don't Have to Call Me (ringtone) *You Got It All Wrong (unreleased) *You Were Wide Awake (With Katy Perry) (unreleased) *You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home *Your Anything (live)(unreleased) *You're Not Sorry (Fearless) *You're Not Sorry (CSI Remix) (CSI soundtrack) *Your Face (unreleased) *Your Face (live) (unreleased) *Your Guardian Angel (unreleased) *Yeah! (with Usher) (unreleased) Z Taylor has songs in every letter of the alphabet except Z, X, and Q. Funny songs These aren't entire songs, just things she did for entertainment value. *Welcome Back Grunwald sung to a radio host about his trip to the Amazon. *Bunny Hips Don't Lie a sketch song on Saturday Night live *Monologue Song (La La La) is a song sung At Saturday Night Live *Thug Story is a joke done for the Country Music Awards with Taylor pretending to be Gangsta singing with T-Pain. *Chaperone Dads a short bit made up on the fly during an interview with Hamish & Andy. *Red Shirts, Khaki Pants *'We're Just Two Cowgirls' is a short song Taylor Swift made with Abigail Anderson *'Really Weird' is a song Taylor Swift and Zac Efron Wrote for Ellen and says that the show is really weird all because of Ellen *Spiral staircase (a song she wrote with Ellen) *Barnyard song (aka the Electric barnyard jingle) *Troll song (a song she wrote for the baby in the "Mine" music video) Gallery 1246709823 Taylor Swift - American Girl (Official Single Cover) Thanx to TMI.jpg Back to december.jpg B.o.B - Both Of Us.jpg -Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw.png 2isbetterthanone.jpg 424397 298617613539352 286717674729346 838098 88202690 n.jpg Breathe-FanMade-Single-Cover-fearless-taylor-swift-album-14878005-500-500.jpg Fearless.png John Mayer Half of My Heart.jpg Mean.png OurSongSingle.jpg Safe & Sound (song).jpg Taylor-Swift-I-m-Only-Me-When-I-m-With-You-taylor-swift-18749313-437-424.jpg Taylor-swift-ours1.jpg Taylor-swift-speak-now.jpg Taylor Swift - White Horse.jpg Taylor Swift Crazier.jpg Taylor Swift Love Story.jpg Today Was a Fairytale.png Valentine's Day OST.jpg You're Not Sorry.png 2mws5k0.jpg 22 Taylor.jpg The moment i knew taylor.jpg Taylor Swift - Red collage.jpg Taylor Swift - Begin Again.jpg We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.JPG Taylor Swift - Red (Single).jpg Taylor Swift Fourth Promotional Single State Of Grace.jpg Iu.jpg 1134657_1351187242396_full.jpg download.jpg tumblr_mc3c0wubhp1qis6xqo1_1350568495_cover.jpg tumblr_md1e5d1jqc1ruh8slo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbyd3hTrc1qjgce0o1_500.jpg